the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblins
Goblins were sapient, humanoid creatures who existed during the New Age. Their life span was comparable to that of Humans. The smallest of the Giant Races, they were still significantly larger than Men; an adult male goblin was seven or eight feet in height. Goblins had superior olfactory senses, but had a reputation for being ugly and stupid, at least in the eyes of the Greater Races. They had yellow eyes, green-tinted blood, and their skin was typically covered in warts and, occasionally, fungus. They favored bludgeoning weapons like clubs and cudgels. They were capable of speaking in the common tongue, though they had difficulty pronouncing complex words, or even some simple ones (the word "human" tended to come out as "hoo-mun," for example). They were among the species incapable of using magic. There existed multiple clans of different-colored goblins—grey goblins, green goblins, etc.—who all uniformly despised each other. The southern part of Torlynn was known to be infested with lawless goblins. Goblins tended to select common tongue names for themselves that were deliberately designed to evoke the most disgusting and offensive imagery possible. It was their intention to repulse any other races who were familiar with the language, and were often quite successful. Torlynn Castle was constructed by goblin slaves during the late 3400's at the behest of Cyrus Torlynn, who had conquered the lands and spared the goblins in exchange for their services. Some four centuries later, contemporary goblins considered this a blight on their honor and sought retribution against humans, and against those in Torlynn Castle specifically. The Quest for the World-Breaker In unctual year 3889, Mirabel Miller recruited a team of at least eleven goblins who had been living in the swamps, led by their shaman Puke-Eater, to serve as the crew of the stolen Xanthippe and help her find the components of the World-Breaker weapon. In exchange for their help, she had promised to take them to Torlynn Castle afterwards. The goblins were all too eager to seize the opportunity to seek revenge against those in the castle for subjugating their goblin ancestors. The goblins were capable of piloting the airship for a limited duration, but required Mirabel's expertise for the more subtle navigation requirements. When "Four" Wheeler attempted to board the ship after they had set down for repairs, the goblins ejected him despite Mirabel's protests. Eventually, they were forced to work with Four after he became a member of the crew. Later, the goblins decided to mutiny and turned against Mirabel, attacking Torlynn Castle. Several of them were killed when some stowaway moths on board the ship ambushed them; more perished when Xanthippe lost control and collided with the castle. It is not known what became of the few remaining survivors. Embarrassment of Riches In unctual year 3892, the sorceress Deorwynn Fletcher was conducting magical experiments on living creatures. One of her test subjects was a goblin, whose internal organs were successfully transplanted to the outside of his body. Notes The goblins from the Butterfly Princess series are partly inspired by the goblins who appear in the computer game Arx Fatalis. Category:Races Category:Creatures